Osaka Aria
Osaka Aria (逢坂アリア Ousaka Aria) is a Suite PreCure fancharacter created for an event. Her alter ego is Cure Mezzo (キュアメゾ Kyua Mezo). Her catchphrase is "Leave it to me." (任せて。 Makasete.) Personality Aria loves her family dearly but has trouble connecting with other people as she rarely talks to anyone besides them, but that’s because she rather listens than talks. She rather takes things into her own hand instead of relying on other people and is very calm, polite and reserved. Another problem is that she can't say no, which leads her to overworking herself quite frequently. In her free time, she loves to sing and play the guitar (but hates doing it in public) or clean various places around the house. Can be quite moody if her switch is flipped (aka angering her or some stuff). Appearance Aria has long light purple hair reaching her back and purple eyes. When she transforms into Cure Mezzo, her hair turns white and two long pigtails are added to her hair, her eyes stay the same. History Aria lives with her father and “uncle” (technically only a friend of her father’s) because her mother travels all over the world due to her job. She doesn’t have any friends and isn’t interested in having any, except one person, whose name she doesn’t even know, but she still considers them a friend. They know each other because they share their “secret retreat place” and ran into each other there, now they regularly meet at said place. Aria became a Cure when her guitar, the good-bye present from her mother, was turned into a Negatone. Her fairy tones came there because of the note that was on it and her love for music and desire to get back and protect her guitar made her receive her Cure Module. At first she was scared to fight and step out of her comfort zone, but she’s used to it now and fights to protect the people in her town. She does run across the Suite Cures eventually because the do live in the same town. She immediately becomes interested in them since they seem similar to herself. After some time, she decides to aproach them... TBA... Likes: Music, cleaning (especially windows), chess Dislikes: Large bodies of people, talking Hobbies: Singing and playing the guitar and music in general, cleaning Cure Mezzo "Strumming the dynamic tune, Cure Mezzo" ''(爪弾くは動的調べ！キュアメゾ! Tsumabiku wa dōteki no shirabe, Kyua Mezo!)'' Cure Mezzo (キュアメゾ Kyua Mezo) is Aria's alter ego. Her powers are based music and her theme colours are light blue and purple. She transforms with the Cure Module using the phrase “Let’s Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!”, her fairy tones are Forte (purple) and Piano (light blue). Her attacks are "PreCure Forte Dynamic" and '"PreCure Piano Dynamic" '''and she attacks using her weapon, the Dynamic Bass (but she can basically turn anything into a weapon). '''Crescendo Cure Mezzo '''is her upgraded form. Etymology Osaka (逢坂'') - ou (逢'') = meeting saka (坂'') = hill (Ousaka (逢坂) is literally “meeting hill”. Often used figuratively as a place of meeting or separation between men and women) Aria(アリア) - a long, accompanied song for a solo voice, typically one in an opera or oratorio. Trivia * Can turn anything nearby into a weapon (well kind of) * Since she doesn’t talk to people she buys books for advice * Apparently likes "random things" like window cleaning or playing chess Gallery Cure Mezzo arts.png Cure Mezzo.PNG|Cure Mezzo's concept in a doll maker Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ OCs